We can't be what we're not
by DaughterofSparda
Summary: Katherine is trapped in the tomb. Elena and Stephan are in their broken up stage. Damon is as much of a dick as ever but will that change now that a friend from the past has returned? What trouble will she bring to the lives of the people of Mystic Falls?


**Chapter 1**

I was glad to finally be back in Mystic falls. There wasn't anything I loved more than being home. The last time I had been here was back in 1864. It was the Founders' Party where I had seen them again. They were Katharina's toys and everyone knew it. I was older, stronger, and a Hell of a lot better looking than her. I had nearly every guy asking for a dance. Having to be lady-like, I accepted every offer and while dancing holding back my urge to kill the man. The only person that I really wanted to dance with was the town's war hero, Damon Salvatore. Sadly he was head over heels for Katharina. Then again that was 145 years ago.

Now I was back and hopefully had Katharina out of the way. I wanted Damon Salvatore as my own and I'll be damned if I didn't get what I wanted. Yes I know that I sound like a spoiled brat but Hell, you would be too if you were spoiled by every man that had ever laid eyes on you. Then again you had to be or at least act like you were when around Katharina.

Walking into The Grill, local watering hole, I found myself an empty bar stool. Looking around the place I noticed that it had been remodeled and the name had changed. Then again times have changed so it was expected. Turning around I ordered a large glass of bourbon on the rocks. The bartender nodded and made me my drink. Taking it from her I spun around to face the rest of the establishment. That's when I saw them walk in. The Salvatore brothers were together with…Katharina? She was supposed to be dead. Snarling I got up from my stool and walked over to their table.

"I'm sorry Miss?" I asked Katharina, "Might I ask your name? You remind me of someone I know."

"My name is Elena Gilbert." She responded.

"Can't you tell that she's not Katherine?" Damon stated in a cold distant tone.

"Excuse me?" I snarled.

"V? V is that you?" Stephan asked with shock.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else. Sorry to bother you." I stated as I walked away from them.

Returning to my barstool I turned my back to them. Suddenly a hand was placed upon my shoulder. Turning to see who it was I was met with blue eyes. The man asked if he could take a seat next to me. With a sigh I nodded not fully caring.

"You nearly killed my brother." The man said.

"You're just jealous that I got to him before you could." I smiled at him.

"Rumor has it that you were killed by a wolf."

"Rumors are just that, rumors. There's almost never any truth to 'em." I stated as I took a sip of my drink.

"You lost touch with us."

"Tends to happen, especially when you don't want people to know where you are."

"Katherine is still alive." He said as I choked on my drink.

"What?" I gasped with slight rage.

"She's now locked in the tomb but she's still alive."

"And you still love her?"

"I did till she told me that it was all about Stephan and would always be about Stephan." He snarled with hate and hurt.

I placed my hand on his bicep and smiled calmly up at him. "Let me buy you a drink. Anything you want."

"Isn't it usually the guys' job to hit on the girl?"

"I'm not a patient woman. That and I know that you don't feel a damn thing."

"This will hurt Stephan now that he's single."

"Then I guess we're still the same. We're monsters Damon. We don't really care what happens to others. We can't feel like humans do. We can't be what we're not. No matter how much we want it." I stated with truth in every word.

"What happened to you V?" Damon questioned with a slight caring tone.

"I realized that you can't switch off emotions. Now I'm just apathetic to just about everything." I sighed as I finished and ordered another drink.

"Stephan's looking; if you really want to hurt him kiss me."

"Excuse me?" I, not meaning to, snapped.

"Kiss me Vivian." Damon ordered.

"You're insane." I stated.

To my pleasant surprise, Damon leaned in and planed his lips directly over mine. His tongue slid over my lips as if he was asking for permission to enter. Smiling I allowed the action and melted into him as his muscle ran over mine. Reluctantly we pulled apart so that we wouldn't draw a crowd. Stephan's eyes were glued to us and his jaw was dropped. Elena smiled at Damon and then lightly glared at Stephan after realizing why he was acting the way he was.

"Now leave with me. It would make everything perfect." Damon whispered in my ear.

Nodding I paid for our drinks and left with Damon hand-in-hand. I could hear Stephan and Elena follow with Elena telling the younger Salvatore to calm down. A smile appeared on my face as I climbed into Damon's Mustang. As we pulled away I waved at the two on lookers and then laughed. Damon turned the radio on to a rock station and started to tap his hands on the wheel. My voice joined the lead singer's as he started to sing. It was a great song that we both knew by heart.

After about five minutes we arrived at the boarding house. It hadn't changed since the last time I had laid eyes on it. Damon got out and opened my door for me. Climbing out of the care I looked around the grounds. Nothing had changed at all with this property. A smile crept back into my features as I caught the sight of Damon holding the door open for me. Smiling a sly smile, I sped into the living room. I could hear Damon chuckle as he entered the house.

"I see you still like to use your vampiric powers."

"And you don't?" I teased as I poured each of us a glass of sweet burning alcohol.

Damon walked over to the radio and turned it to the station that we were listening to in the car. Our favorite song, "Enjoy the Silence" by Anberlin came on. Quickly finishing my drink I started to sway to the music. Turning to look at me Damon undid his black, button down shirt. Spinning on my heel to face him I flirtatiously smiled at the sight of his tone body. He was still a sexolicious god. The next thing I knew he was up on the railing, dancing to the music. A laugh slipped my lips as we danced throughout the house.

I heard a crash and turned to see Damon in a stance as if he had just thrown something. Dancing my way over to him I looked over his shoulder. He had thrown his crystal glass at the fire place. Smiling I picked up another glass and handed it to him. We both had anger issues that needed to be let out. Breaking things was the perfect way to get the release we needed. Well it was that or go on a killing spree. Looking around I picked up a lamp and threw it at a wall. As it shattered, a syndical laugh could be heard. Damon turned to me and smiled his devilish grin. We tore the house a part so to speak. Books were yanked from their resting spots on the book shelf. Glass was on the floor along with mirror fragments.

We heard the front door open and a gasp of a woman. We both ran down the stairs at vampiric speed. To our surprise Stephan and Elena were standing in the door way with shocked expressions. Damon smiled and looked at my half naked form. I was wearing just black skin tight jeans and a black lace bra. The rest of my clothing was tossed around Damon's room. Damon was just wearing his dark jeans.

"What in the name of Hell did you two do to the house?" Stephan yelled.

"Stephan." Elena warned.

"It's fine Elena." Damon insured.

"We needed a release." I answered the now pissed off Stephan.

"You needed a release?"

"Yes brother. It was this or-"

"We kill the human population of this town." I interrupted.

Elena's eyes went wide with fear but then when back to normal. "You wouldn't really would you?"

"Maybe not the whole population but yes we would have gone on a killing spree." I sneered.

"What are you doing back here V? I know that it's you." Stephan snarled.

"Now, now my dear Stephan. Don't you see it yet?"

"See what?"

"That I came back for the Salvatore brothers."

"See brother, you can have Elena and I can have Vivian." Damon stated as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not some bargaining chip Mr. Salvatore." I snarled as I removed his arm. "I may have it out for you Damon Salvatore but I'll take you on my terms and no one else's. Got me?"

Damon and Stephan both looked at me shocked.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Gilbert. Do take care of my boys will you. Don't worry I'm nothing like Katharina. Who do you think gave away her secret to the people of this town? Originally I mean. Damn humans never do listen do they?" I laughed as I grabbed Damon's leather jacket and left.

Hotwiring his care I smiled at the now pissed off Damon and drove away. This was going to be fun. If they thought Katharina was evil then they had another thing coming. Who did they think taught her how to be so evil? The games were just beginning for them. I wasn't going to kill anyone but I was going to make life very interesting for the brothers. Elena was just a bonus. With a triumphant smile plastered on my face I drove off towards the outskirts of town. To the one place no one would think of finding me. The place where it all began for me. My father's house.


End file.
